Gruesome War
by DJ Bunny
Summary: A mysterious Youngling is in the out skirts of a raging battle with her dying Creator, confused on what to do. As things happen, she is discovered to be related to a certain Autobot who was shocked at the death of the Creator. Who could they be? Read on to find out!


Authors Note: How could I not resist another one shot? I love these. :D I think I like writing stories about Younglings. It's so fun. I might do an entire series of One Shots about these. I'd have to think of a name though. I do not own Transformers, it belongs to Hasbro I think. I only own CrystalFawn. Please enjoy, and review. ;) Battle cries, metal against metal, screams, sword against sword, booming cannons, guns blazing. That's all she could hear. Nothing but endless horrid noises that reached her audio receptors. The small Youngling's frame shook as she sat by a pink Femme who lied on her back with her chest torn away. Wires hung from parts of the Femme's frame and was Energon splattered and splotched all over her frame. The Youngling sniffed, hugging her knees to her chassis. All she could feel was pain, wretched pain in her spark. "C-CrystalFawn..." the Femme coughed, turning her helm to the Youngling. "Y-yes Mama?" the small Youngling known as CrystalFawn whimpered. "Be a good Femme for me..." the Femme whispered. "I will, Mama..." CrystalFawn sobbed, hugging the Femme's servo. The Femme's optics went offline and her servo loosened around the small Femling's servo. CrystalFawn thought of what to do next now that her Creator was dead. Then it hit her. Run across the battlefield and hide behind that giant rock with her Creator's offline body. It was a great idea... Right? CrystalFawn took her Creator's servo in her blue one. She started dragging her around the battle, cautious of where she stepped. As she got around to the rock, a figure flew across the battlefield and landed on her. "Ah!" CrystalFawn cried out, her pede being crushed by the massive weight of the larger Mech. The Mech didn't seem to take notice of the small Youngling under him. He just got up and ran back into battle for revenge. CrystalFawn whimpered with her pede sparking. She looked at her mother's dead body and took her servo. She dragged the Femme by standing up and desperately hopping and dragging her injured pede. CrystalFawn hopped behind a rock with the Femme, collapsing. The small Femling curled up beside the body. She perked her brownish white helm and attenas as she heard a loud roar. "Decepticons! Retreat back to the Nemesis!" a deep voice roared. She heard pedes running and thrusters powering up. Cheers sounded across the battlefield and Femmes hugging each other with a rough clang of metal against metal. Mechs pumped their fists in the air, yelled victory cries, and so on. CrystalFawn watched in interest at all the happiness and friendly Cybertronians congratulating each other and showing off battle wounds or scars. "Wait... I'm picking up a heat radiation on my radar guys," one of them announced. "It's close but seems injured." CrystalFawn panicked. What could she do? She hid under her Creator's arm. Sadly her aft was sticking out slightly along with one pede. "We're getting very close," the same Mech muttered, going around the rock. Some Mechs gasped as they saw the dead body of the pink Femme. "Hey! Wait! Is that an aft?" One of them twitched his blue optic slightly, staring down under the dead body. "Yeah... And a pede!" another shouted. Before the small Femling knew it, one seized her pede and yanked her out. She was hanging upside down, dangling in the air. Her baby blue optics widened in fear. She started wiggling desperately to get away. A blue Femme growled from the squad of Autobots, "You glitch processors, that's not how you hold a Youngling!" She kicked him in the crotch plate and snatched the Femling. The blue Femme held the dark blue, black, brown, and white Femling to her chassis, cradling her and supporting her helm. A tall red and blue Mech with a grey face mask and blue attenas looked at everyone of the Autobots in his squad. "All right! All Autobots, return to base!" he ordered. Everyone obeyed him and walked off to the base that was only a few yards away. The blue Femme carried the Youngling to the volcano where the Ark was crashed inside. While the Femme carried CrystalFawn inside, the Femling thought back at the tall red and blue Mech. Why did she feel so safe around him? She could just feel something in her spark like a tug when he'd walked up. What did it mean...? CrystalFawn shook the thoughts away when a red and white Mech walked up with a scanner in his right servo. "Put her down, Chromia, I need to scan her just in case," the Mech grunted. He must be the Medic... "Alright Ratchet," Chromia let the Femling slide from her arms. Ratchet ran the scanner around her frame, making CrystalFawn a bit fidgety and nervous. Before Ratchet got to her hip joints, CrystalFawn fell down with a cry of pain. Her previously injured leg went out on her, causing her circuitry to short and a few wires tear. Ratchet dropped the scanner and caught her right when her helm about hit a weak spot for a Youngling on the solid metal floor. "As far as I can tell, it's just her leg," Ratchet muttered, carrying the Femling to the Med Bay. He opened the doors and set her on a berth. As he walked over to a computer with a search on it, he asked her a few questions. "Name and spark place?" Ratchet asked without looking at her, blue optics on the screen. "CrystalFawn and I was sparked in Iacon," the Femling mumbled timidly. "Name of Creator and Sire?" "Elita One and the other I can't remember." Ratchet's spark nearly stopped. "E-Elita...?" Ratchet stammered, turning around. CrystalFawn nodded, not understanding why he was shocked. Ratchet turned around and started talking urgently into his comm. link. A few moments later, the tall red and blue Mech walked in the Med Bay, closing the doors behind him. "What is it Ratchet?" he asked when he closed the Med Bay doors behind him. Ratchet nodded to CrystalFawn, which the Youngling was confused. Why was it so important who her Creator was? "That," Ratchet turned to the tall red and blue Mech, "is your daughter, Optimus." "But, but, I know my Sire's name isn't Optimus! It was something like Orion!" CrystalFawn cried out, panicking on the medical berth. "My... Name before I was Prime was Orion Pax," Optimus explained, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Ratchet suddenly shot his helm up quickly with wide optics. "That means that offline Femme we found just a couple of yards away from the Ark was..." Ratchet trailed off, not able to finish his sentence. "Elita..." Optimus breathed, sighing. CrystalFawn looked up at the spark broken Prime with sad blue optics. "So that's why I felt something when near you.. And I... Felt so... Safe..." she buried her face plates in her servos, "Why did Mama have to go..." Optimus felt his Sire instincts that had been locked away deep inside of him somewhere for eons. He walked towards her and kneeled. He embraced her in his arms and held her to his chest plates. CrystalFawn's optics widened, letting out a little gasp. She lied against him for a little bit frozen not knowing what to do. She buried her face in his chest plates, clenching her fists. Ratchet watched silently, even though the moment warmed his spark, he wouldn't show it on the outside. CrystalFawn's optics suddenly widened when an alarm went off. A Mech came running in panicking, his out takes of his vent going very fast. "What is it Red Alert?" Optimus asked as he held his little Femme a bit tighter. "Decepticons are attacking us as an after-attack! They wanted to surprise us probably!" Red Alert panicked, running out of the Med Bay. CrystalFawn broke of his grip and ran to a corner, sitting down and hugging her knees to her chassis. The lights flickered and went out all through the Ark. It was pitch black all around, no Autobot could see. "CrystalFawn?" Optimus called as he stood up. The Ark rocked from a missile, knocking the tall Mech down. CrystalFawn started whimpering, which then broke into crying. Optimus got up and followed the crying, holding his servos in front of him to make sure he didn't bump into anything. Optimus felt the little Femling and picked her up, holding her tightly against his chassis. A scream echoed from outside the Med Bay, followed by a, "GIT YER KILLER SERVOES OFF MAH FEMME!" "Ratchet, where are you?" Optimus called. "Over here Prime," Ratchet replied, apparently right next to him. Optimus gently took CrystalFawn's chin with one digit and looked at her, directly in the optics. "I'm going to set you in here, and I need you to stay here and not make any noise. I'll be back, I promise," Optimus said firmly, putting her down at the back of the Med Bay. As she heard Ratchet and Optimus leave, she let out a quiet whimper, curling up. "I hope you come back..." the little Femling whispered. She sat there for what seemed like ages. Pede steps could be heard from outside the Med Bay doors. CrystalFawn perked her helm, listening closely. "Good thing we knocked out those Autobots, now let's see..." she heard a voice growl. CrystalFawn gasped slightly, covering her mouth with her servos, waiting silently in the dark that seemed to engulf her. "What's this? A Med Bay? Rec Room?" another voice questioned. "No you glitch processor! We passed the Rec Room when Lord Megatron was fighting that Prime!" the first one snapped, spitting out 'Lord Megatron' with malice. The doors opened as they walked in. CrystalFawn tried to not make any kind of noise with much might, but a small whimper escaped her vocalizer. "What was that?" a third one asked, narrowing his glowing red optics in the dark room. CrystalFawn off-lined her optics to keep the faint blue light that shimmered from her optics unseen. She felt a servo brush against her small shoulder plate. It felt rough and sharp, obviously talons. CrystalFawn trembled, another whimper escaping. The talons latched onto her arm, a vice grip tightening around the wires and plating. "I got something!" the second one called, dragging her forward. "Whatever it is, it's small!" "Let go!" CrystalFawn cried, pounding his servo that had her arm with a clenched servo. "It's a... Youngling?" the first one said, the previously glowing optics in the dark that were normal were now round. "Get away! Get AWAY!" CrystalFawn screamed. The third one laughed loudly, "She screams as loud as you, Starscream." "Shut up Skywarp," the first one, now known as Starscream, snarled. "Thundercracker, take the brat," Starscream ordered the second one. He obeyed and grabbed CrystalFawn, holding her against his chest. At least he knew how to hold a small Youngling... "Daddy!" CrystalFawn shrieked loudly, Energon tears welling up in her baby blue optics. "I'm starting to agree with you, Skywarp. She does scream as loud as Starscream..." Thundercracker muttered, holding his audio receptor with one servo and CrystalFawn in the other. When he had her by his only free servo, she wriggled and escaped from his grip, running for the doors of the Med Bay. "Get her, you idiots!" Starscream snarled. "She's closer to you!" Skywarp rolled his optics. "Get her yourself." Starscream snarled angrily and lashed out his talons in the darkness, snagging the poor little Youngling by the scruff bar and yanking her up into the air. "Don't try to get away you little brat," Starscream growled aggressively. The Seeker Trine ran out of the Med Bay and into the open fire of the battlefield going on in the pitch black Ark. "DADDY!" CrystalFawn let out a bloodcurdling scream, violently lashing out her pedes. Energon tears welled up in her optics, dripping down her cheek plates. "My... Lord," Starscream bowed to a very horrifying looking Mech with a fusion cannon and wounds all over his body with a scarred face. A hint of poison was noted in his voice as he spoke. "I have a hostage that could be very... Valuable." "Oh? Valuable how?" the Mech turned around, blood red optics staring down at the Femling. "She is but a mere weak child.." Starscream held CrystalFawn a little bit higher to level her optics with the dark Warlord. "Yes, but she is the daughter of the Prime himself, wouldn't you think he would do anything to keep you from hurting his dear creation?" "The daughter of the Prime?" The blood red optics stared into her frightened baby blue ones, his voice dripping with malice. "Bring her along, Starscream." A body crashed into Starscream heavily, making him crash to the floor with a screech. CrystalFawn slid across the floor squealing, straight into the arms of Ratchet. He held her close to his chassis, running down the hall and into the Med Bay. "Are you alright, CrystalFawn? Any injuries? Wounds? Scratches?" Ratchet carried on with worry in his voice, looking all over the little Femling. She wouldn't say anything, she was only trembling and hugging herself. Roars of outrage came from outside in the hallway followed by many pede steps. Someone barged through the doors panting followed by another figure. "Red Alert, go to the security room and fix the lights please," the familiar voice of Optimus Prime sounded from the entrance. Red Alert ran off down the hallway to fix the lights and turn them on. A few minutes later the lights flashed on, finally showing everything around them bright and clear with no mystery of what was what. "The Decepticons fled," an injured Optimus told Ratchet, staggering over to CrystalFawn. "Is she alright?" he asked. Ratchet looked at a data pad, talking without taking his optics off it, "She's fine, just a few scratches and in a state of shock. I'll treat the scratches in a moment, but it'll take time for her to get over her shock. Give her the time to recover." "Alright..." Optimus sounded relieved that the problems were very minor and nothing to hardly worry about. While Ratchet was treating her scratches, CrystalFawn suddenly let out a scream, thrashing her arms around and knocking Ratchet away. "CrystalFawn! Calm down! You're alright!" Ratchet yelled, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to her chassis. Tears were in her baby blue optics as she looked around. "B-but the monster about had me... He had his c-cannon pointed a-at my s-s-spark..." CrystalFawn whimpered, falling over onto her side on the berth. "Megatron?" Optimus questioned, staggering over and embracing her tightly. He rubbed her back struts and let her lay her helmet against his broad chassis. "He's not here, you was in a temporary state of shock," Ratchet reassured her. CrystalFawn hugged Optimus tightly, not letting go. "My daughter.. We all have fears some day we have no choice but to face. Everyone has a time. It's a very gruesome war out there, being we have to be strong and brave to stand up to it.." Optimus whispered into her audio receptor, rocking back and forth with her. "Just a very gruesome war..." Authors Note: Oh my gosh, I am finally done with this. It took me so long because I am so lazy. o3o I hope you enjoyed. I might update When Freedom Comes soon. Please Review if you liked this! Have a nice day/evening/night. ^^ 


End file.
